


as sweet as a cherry

by stray_words



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stray_words/pseuds/stray_words
Summary: Seungmin, school nobody, is found by valedictorian Kim Woojin and top-of-class Hwang Hyunjin.ORI literally can’t write anything but hurt/comfort. I kinda have a thing for caring Woojin and blushing Hyunjin.





	as sweet as a cherry

Nobody liked to be teased. Nobody liked to be knocked around, and called names because of their likes. No one deserved that- and Seungmin thought so too.

He didn’t take the bullying because he thought he deserved it; he knew it was because he couldn’t play football or hit a baseball, and that was purely because of him sticking to music and not sports. His father hated that choice, at least, before he left. Seungmin took the abuse because he saw freshman cower under the gaze of the gang that named Seungmin their star subject, and the other music students get shoulder checked into lockers. He simply chalked it up under taking one for the team.

 

"Oh look who it is, our favorite friend Seungmin!" Jackson cried, casually walking up to the side of the sophomore's locker, and the younger couldn’t control the wave of anxiety that washed out his insides. Seungmin just continued unloading his bag.

Jackson was the gang leader inside of high school. The official one was run outside of the school, but the real leaders were too old and had named Jackson, the menacing senior held back a grade, the honorary head. As if his ego needed any more push. He had tattoos poking up through his leather jacket collar and four steel rings that tended to split Seungmin’s cheek easier than flesh knuckles did. Seungmin had seen his jacket off and Jackson only in a tank top once; if he wasn’t bully, Seungmin would’ve been drooling at the carved-from-marble biceps Jackson sported. Alas, he knew that muscle was going to be aimed at him, and that was going to hurt.

"Acting cool now, are we?" Came a snarl from the opposite side of Jackson- Mark, his second in command. Lean, but extraordinarily fast.

A shout from the end of the hall turned Jackson and Mark's heads for a moment long enough for Seungmin to slip his phone and wallet into his locker and shut it. They’d cracked his last phone. Though the noise made the pair focus back on Seungmin, he’d at least not have to make his mom buy another one.

Mark turned and leaned in. "You don’t think you’re going anywhere now, hm?" His blonde hair shone in the light, turning into rotten straw on top of a gangly scarecrow's head, and the bell sounded for class. Seungmin didn’t like AP calculus that much anyways.

From behind, Jackson pushed Seungmin half into Mark, half into the lockers, snickering. Seungmin fell into Mark's body, who promptly shoved the boy back into Jackson, exclaiming, "ew, I don’t want the fag!"

One of the ridges on the metal locker caught the side of Seungmin’s face and scratched a nice line. To this, Jackson stopped and held Seungmin by the shoulders, strong hands and nails digging into the flesh. Seungmin almost yelped, but was distracted by the leader reaching up to the burning cut. "Oh no. That was gonna be my job," Jackson purred, smearing the beading blood with his thumb across Seungmin’s cheek. His hard press to the open wound caused Seungmin to hiss and flinch. Jackson pushed his right shoulder around to slam Seungmin back into the lockers, and the smaller could only mourn at the loss of a headache-free day and mentally prepare himself for the beating.

Mark only laughed and swung at his gut to make hard contact with ribs and stomach, and for once, Seungmin was glad he didn’t eat lunch. Jackson swung next, and Seungmin just tried to zone out and let it happen; that’s usually what works best, and he’s had plenty of experience.

Though the attack was seemingly cut short, and Seungmin didn’t know if it was his lucky day, or because Jackson was going to call for backup. He'd done that once, and Seungmin had left with a prize of bruised his ribs.

But Jackson dropped the boy from where he was holding him to the lockers, and Mark backed off. Seungmin couldn’t see from his tears, and couldn’t hear from the ringing in his ears, and just took a moment to sit slumped on the floor to breathe. Nobody was out in the halls during this time, so Seungmin usually was able to lay on the floor for a bit to recover before retreating to the bathroom to wash up.

On the floor, Seungmin counted his injuries. The gut punch was nothing new, and Seungmin was honestly kind of used to it. Jackson used to be so creative, but now it was mostly punches and the word "fag". The scrape from the locker outshined his throbbing lip and jaw by stinging and burning simultaneously. Seungmin could already feel his thigh forming a bruise where Mark had kicked it; a nice, hot, throbbing sensation when the boy went to get up. Seungmin was halfway through trying to bend his wrist without it hurting when black toed boots showed in his- admittedly blurry- peripheral vision.

This time Seungmin didn’t have the uncaring composure he did before when Jackson came for him again. He whimpered and shrunk back into the lockers, guarding his face with his good arm. They’d never done this before; give him a false sense of reprieve and then come back. And Seungmin had just called him uncreative.

But the voice that spoke wasn’t in the normal taunting tone or spitting expletives at how Seungmin was gay. It was a deeper pitch, and softer. Maybe Seungmin would jump the gun and say even caring, or worried. Nobody cared, ever. So Seungmin focused on the voice and blinked away tears, lowering his arm enough to see who’d come over.

Two people stared at Seungmin with worried eyes, one crouched and the other kneeling. Seungmin recognized the closer one kneeling as Hwang Hyunjin, the kid in Seungmin’s AP World History class who was at the top of the list for best grades. Kim Woojin was the latter, captain of the martial arts and kendo team, and, most notably, the senior valedictorian.

Seungmin was about to throw up. The only time he’d ever thrown up after getting beat up was the first time, but now he really was going to. If someone wanted to ruin Seungmin’s school life forever and could do it successfully, it would be the two in front of him. Not Jackson.

“I-I’m just going to the bathroom," Seungmin squeaked, a lot sadder and quieter than he really wanted.

Woojin came closer and reached for Seungmin, to which the younger flinched and batted his hands away with a small, weak slap out of reflex. He knew he wouldn’t be able to escape either of them, especially Woojin, but these were normally good people. Maybe if he just could convince them not to give him a second beating, they wouldn’t.

“Hey, we’re not here to beat you up again. Let’s go to the nurse," Woojin offered, this time collecting Seungmin under the arms and lifting him to a standing position. The side of Seungmin’s thigh shot a bolt of pain up his leg in protest, and it surprised the boy so much that he fell forward into Woojin to take weight off of it. Seungmin was about to push back and apologize, panic scraping through his ribs, when Woojin just took him- this time gently- by the shoulders.

“Please, no nurse," Seungmin croaked. Woojin and Hyunjin looked to him in question. "I’m fine, I don’t need the nurse. Just let me go to the bathroom, please," Seungmin almost begged, weakly trying to pull from the elder's hands. He didn’t know why though. Woojin was a great support, and he’d be using energy he didn’t have to stand on his own.

“But.. you got beat up. You need someone to look at these," Hyunjin said, reaching for the younger’s wrist. Seungmin turned away to avoid more contact.

“I never go to the nurse. I’m fine," Seungmin said firmer, and Woojin just shrugged his broad shoulders, button down crinkling around the movement.

“Bathroom it is then."

Luckily the desired destination wasn’t far from Seungmin’s locker, so it wasn’t too long the boy had to be in Woojin’s gentle, guiding hold. Seungmin still didn’t know if that was good or bad. Sitting on the sinks, Hyunjin ran some paper towels under the faucet.

Woojin found a place next to Seungmin, though leaning instead of sitting on the sinks. Even from here he was far taller than the younger, head a good ten centimeters above Seungmin's, whose feet swung far above the ground like a kid's. "How long?" He asked lightly.

“What?" Seungmin asked, barely meeting Woojin’s eyes before shying away. The last time he’d had a conversation with someone in high school- that was not Jackson or any of his followers- was a few months ago.

Woojin sighed when Seungmin jumped at Hyunjin’s proximity. "How long has this been going on?" Woojin reiterated, taking the damp paper towels from Hyunjin.

Seungmin thought. He’d barely gotten past two moths of school before Jackson had noticed him staring after a classmate- a male classmate. Now it was late January. “Three? F-Four months?" The younger muttered, only giving the truth when he was at the kendo captain's mercy.

The senior's pretty, slanted eyes took on a sad look. If Seungmin hated getting beat up, he hated getting pity for it even more. "I don’t want pity," Seungmin said, the loudest thing he’d gotten out the entire encounter. Woojin’s eyes turned softer, sad gaze alleviated for a small smile.

“So he does speak," Hyunjin chuckled, brushing the side of Seungmin’s milky white thigh to find the inflamed part. The younger's embarrassingly thin leg- as opposed to Hyunjin or Woojin’s muscular ones- was clad in loose-fitting athletic shorts, and the tall junior found the growing purple mark with little difficulty. He lightly pressed the spot, and Seungmin shrunk away.

Woojin dabbed at the blood smeared over Seungmin’s cheek, and absently told Hyunjin to grab some ice from the nurses. When Seungmin opened his mouth to protest, Woojin tapped his nose with the paper towels, catching the younger off guard with the sudden playful gesture. "Don’t worry," the senior said, going back to carefully wiping blood away, "he won’t say anything." Hyunjin agreed, and Woojin called after him to get bandages too.

Now alone with the senior, Seungmin had no idea how to interact. He didn’t have friends, and he didn’t talk to anyone; it dawned on Seungmin that he really was a loser that couldn’t hold a conversation. As if he could add onto this stress.

“What’s your name, kid?" Woojin asked, trashing the soiled paper towels. Seungmin caught a glance of his face in the mirror and prayed the red spot on his jaw wouldn’t bruise too dark.

“Seungmin," the younger muttered. He nervously tucked his hands between his thighs and ignored the stinging sensation in his wrist.

The elder's lips curved into a small smile. "I’m Woojin. Nice to meet you."

Not knowing what else to say, Seungmin averted his eyes and nodded. It was silent for a moment before Woojin’s boots came into view; Seungmin did not know why he was getting closer, and honestly did not want him too near. He’d been waiting for a surprise ambush, and it still might happen. Hyunjin could be out there getting more guys, or maybe even Jackson.

Seungmin couldn’t control it, he really couldn’t. When the tears started falling, they didn’t stop, and Woojin noticed before Seungmin was able to wipe them away. "Oh, kid, it’s alright. they won’t hurt you anymore. We’re gonna get you better, okay?" Woojin murmured, cooing when Seungmin’s breath hitched.

It was embarrassing; usually Seungmin was able to keep tears back until he got home, or at least he’d be alone in a stall if he did cry at school. But now he was in front of this senior, uncontrollably crying after the dude had just saved his ass.

The door pushing open made Seungmin jump, and he briefly felt Woojin’s hand on his arm in what might’ve been a calming touch. But it was too short-lived to know, as the elder was soon running to the door and scolding Hyunjin. Seungmin was afraid he’d brought the nurse, but blurry vision and good inferencing concluded he’d brought too many bandages and ice packs. The two stumbled over and dropped the supplies on the sinks, and Hyunjin tsked at Woojin.

“You made him cry already? Dude, you should’ve gotten the shit! Making people cry is bad, Woojin, aren’t we trying to make him feel better?"

Seungmin almost chuckled at Woojin flicking the younger’s ear to make him screech. "That’s hyung to you, and you would’ve accidentally killed him or something by now. I was trying to be nice, but I guess we’re both just really bad at this." Turning to Seungmin, he added an apology.

Only getting out a weak 'no', Seungmin couldn’t help but hitch another soft sob. Hyunjin this time approached with an ice pack. "Hey, I’m Hyunjin. What’s your name?" He asked, and Seungmin quietly said his name to the tall boy. Hyunjin hummed while reaching for a paper towel, then held the pack to the side of Seungmin’s leg where the bruise was. "Mm, Seungmin. This is a nasty bruise you got," Hyunjin remarked, taking the offered wrapped ice pack from Woojin. "Can I see that wrist?"

Reluctantly unfolding his hands, Seungmin held out his wrist to the junior. Hyunjin took his hand in his own and pressed on the red, angry skin gently. A few places made Seungmin uncontrollably whimper, like a sad dog. To this Hyunjin just hummed, like little apologies, or acknowledgments that it hurt. After the fifth poke, Seungmin whispered, "hurts, hyung."

Hyunjin smiled sadly to the younger and pressed the ice pack to his wrist. "I’m sorry, I was just making sure it wasn’t broken or anything. I don’t think it is, but you probably sprained it."

Woojin appeared at his side with a tube of neosporan. "Hyunjin wants to be a doctor," he clarified, and Hyunjin lightly flushed. Seungmin noticed Hyunjin hadn’t let go of his hand yet, lightly holding their linked fingers together. It was kind of pleasant, if Seungmin was to be honest.

“I-i think you’ll be a good one," Seungmin murmured, gently squeezing Hyunjin’s hand. The older's face assumed a small smile, and Seungmin wiped some tears away to see it better. Seungmin also tried to ignore how heat flared in his chest when Hyunjin squeezed his hand back. The taller was astonishingly gorgeous, and Seungmin knew how girls fell at his feet; but Hyunjin never took any, and Seungmin always thought it was because he thought he was too good for them. He’d never seen this blushing side out of the normally cocky and confident Hyunjin that took awards from the principal at assemblies.

A particularly hard press to his cut made Seungmin yelp and turn away from Woojin, briefly flashing back to Jackson smearing blood across his cheek.

“Sorry! Oh god, I suck at this. I’m sorry, Seungminne, I bet that really hurt. That’s a nasty scratch," Woojin sympathized, setting down the cream tube and wiping his fingers off. Seungmin tried to ignore the endearing nickname, because Woojin was way too close to him and most definitely would notice a blush.

Hyunjin directed Seungmin to hold the ice pack over his wrist, and flashed a grin to him before slipping his hand from the younger’s. Seungmin mourned the loss, but his attention was soon turned to Hyunjin’s fingers taking his cheek and gently turning his head to examine the scratch. He picked up the anti-inflammatory cream, but paused for a moment to brush his finger over a spot on Seungmin’s neck.

"Hyung, you missed a spot," he declared, and then examined his neck briefly. "How’d you even get blood down here? There’s no cut," Hyunjin remarked, pulling back to look in Seungmin’s eyes.

Woojin came back over with a damp cloth to clean up his neck. "Jackson wiped the blood from my cheek all over me," Seungmin said, and grimaced at how pathetic the words sounded. Hyunjin only shook his head and brushed some of Seungmin’s red hair from his forehead absentmindedly.

"That asshole. How bad does your cheek hurt?" Hyunjin asked, going back to work. Seungmin answered that it hurt a lot, but shied away from Hyunjin’s fingers as they came closer to his cheek. He was getting tired of people poking at things that hurt on him, the casual touchiness already being too foreign and new for Seungmin to handle in his post-beating state. It would’ve been too much for normal Seungmin to cope with in the first place; the last time someone touched him friendly was way out of his mind's reach.

Hyunjin sighed and retracted his fingers that had cream on them. "Hey, I promise I won’t hurt you. Woojin-hyung just pressed too hard, yeah?" He asked, and Seungmin chewed on his lip worriedly.

“It’s because Jackson touched it, hm?" Woojin asked, and Seungmin flicked his eyes to the empathetic elder. "He doesn’t want us to touch it because Jackson wiped blood everywhere from it," Woojin concluded, and Seungmin could feel his eyes tearing up again. If he ever thought about the events too long he’d cry and never stop. His usual thing was to just repress the memory of the beatings and take pain killers; now Woojin was making Seungmin recall it, and it was painful. Not just physically.

Hyunjin searched Seungmin’s face and backed off after a moment, completely pulling away from Seungmin’s personal space. In a sense, the younger was relieved, but in the moment he missed it. Weirdly. "Oh," Hyunjin said dumbly, stepping back so his arm brushed Woojin’s.

Furiously fighting tears and pushing them away from his face, Seungmin denied the truthful accusation. "No, I’m fine, I promise. You’re just helping, a-and I’m really okay. You don’t have to go, please don’t-" he choked, hands starting to shake. The ice pack for his wrist was long discarded onto the sink, and Seungmin was getting desperate. He was tired of everyone being repelled by him; now two people finally were showing kindness, and he’d done it again. It hit him harder than Mark’s punch that he wanted interaction, that he wanted touch. As weird as it felt, Seungmin hadn’t had it for months and he wanted a friend. Needed one kind person in his life.

“Minnie," Woojin muttered, coming and squeezing next to Seungmin in the space on the sink. His large, strong arm draped across Seungmin’s sore shoulders, warmth encasing the younger. "Shh, I need you to breathe for me, okay?"

Seungmin just nodded and tried to suck in some air, focusing on breathing and not the fact that Woojin was so comfortable.

Hyunjin came from the other side and took Seungmin’s hands in his own. The younger flushed at his hands still shaking so hard, but Hyunjin didn’t seem to pay any mind to it. The older just ran his thumbs gently over Seungmin’s hands, as if he was determined to get him to stop shaking.

"You’ve got us now. You’ll never see Jackson again, okay?" Woojin assured, and whether he was just full of it or serious, Seungmin didn’t know, but the thought was nice enough to help the younger breathe a little easier.

"That’s it. You’re safe, Minnie."

Seungmin breathed in the words, basked in their comfort. Let the letters absorb into his skin like sunlight. A few more things were whispered, and it was almost pathetic how fast Seungmin was able to clam down under Woojin’s warmth and Hyunjin’s hands, but in a way relieving; uncontrollably crying was not a good first impression, especially to some of the most important boys in his school.

Hyperaware of Hyunjin’s hand that had taken to gently rubbing his knee, Seungmin let himself slump into Woojin. "'M sorry," Seungmin muttered, sniffling softly. Hyunjin’s thumb ran a circle over his bare, knobby knee. "I’m sorry you found me."

Seungmin genuinely felt bad that Woojin and Hyunjin had to be with him like this. Not only had he been alone for four months, sole contact with people other than his mother being Jackson, he’d learned that he was a burden and nothing else. Seungmin wasn’t able to defend himself in fights, and he’d refused to tell his worrying mother where he got the constant bruising and swelling. The boy had even stolen a whole bottle of concealer from her to hide the frequent black eyes he sported. Upon that, his teachers and classmates only turned their heads at the bullying; it was Seungmin’s problem, and he couldn’t take care of it. So he had to live with it.

“Nonsense," Woojin interjected, "I’m glad we found you. If this goes on much longer you’d probably be dead," the senior said, and Seungmin couldn’t tell if he was being serious or not. Some minuscule part of the sophomore squeaked that he’d probably be in less pain and awkward situations when dead, but Seungmin pushed that down for another day.

Hyunjin then squeezed Seungmin’s knee gently to draw attention to himself. "Never apologize, Seungmin-ah. You are not the person at fault here."

The youngest looked up to Hyunjin with big, glassy, doe eyes, before nodding and managing a small smile. Hyunjin looked dead serious, broad shoulders and tall figure almost intimidating if Woojin wasn’t still holding Seungmin to his body. "Thank you, hyung. Means s'alot," Seungmin slurred, unable to find himself able to keep his eyes open. It had been a tiring day, if Seungmin wanted to give himself credit; getting beat up requires a lot more sleep to let your body heal, and he’d more than generously been coaxed to sleep by Woojin’s everything.

The junior had just opened his mouth to speak when the bell rung, loud sound causing Seungmin to startle and make a noise. He tried not to recall how safe he felt when Woojin splayed his hand over his waist in protection.

"I guess you guys want to get back to class.." Seungmin murmured, not making much of an effort to move from Woojin’s hold.

Hyunjin stopped him before he could apologize again. "And leave you here? I’ll stay with you. I don’t feel like class anyways," he declared, cleaning up soiled paper towels and bandage wrappers. From Seungmin’s side, Woojin agreed; he even suggested moving into the big stall to avoid any contact with people.

Seungmin couldn’t do much to protest, because he really did want them to stay. So he slid off the counter and walked with minor problem- he’d been getting good at walking with a million things hurting on his body- into the big stall and away from the increasingly noisy halls. Hyunjin left to go grab his and Woojin’s bags from the lunchroom, and Woojin was left with Seungmin.

"Hey, do we have to go grab yours somewhere?" He asked, and Seungmin shook his head.

"I shoved it in my locker before.. you know. So my stuff wouldn’t get broken again."

Woojin grimaced and motioned for Seungmin to sit. "Again? I’m ready to go beat this kid up. I can’t believe he’s been getting away with this for four whole months," the elder remarked, taking a place next to the sophomore.

Seungmin frowned. "Me too."

It was a little awkward sitting almost touching shoulders with the senior, who’d been draping himself over Seungmin less than two minutes ago. Seungmin almost wished he’d just collect him into his body again- it was getting cold without the elder- but decided he’d probably had enough of Seungmin for a day. Didn’t want to be more of a problem than he already had been.

It was weird, how things worked. One day, Seungmin wished someone would swoop in and save him, would put Jackson down. Maybe split his lip with brass knuckles or knock the air from his lungs for a full minute. He figured he’d deserve it after a few months of getting beat up three times weekly and living every waking moment in fear Jackson would find him. But as soon as someone helped, Seungmin felt like even more of a burden- it just made Seungmin wish he could take care of himself. Even worse than before, because they were probably just being gracious, and Seungmin went and cried all over the most important senior.

"Minnie?" Woojin asked, voice soft.

Shifting so his weight would rest less on his thigh, Seungmin croaked, "yeah?" He caught a glance of Woojin tracing shapes into his pants, almost looking worried, or maybe even nervous.

“Are you uncomfortable with me or Hyunjin touching you?"

Seungmin’s mind immediately went to 'no', because Woojin touching him had been one of the most comfortable things he’d experienced in the past year. Probably the most. Hyunjin was too hot for his own good, not to mention sweet, so he was fine with him too. But when they’d touched his scratch where Jackson had- admittedly with far less strength and intent to cause pain- Seungmin had been scared. Hyunjin scared him when he’d poked his bruise too. But the short answer to the question was no, so that’s what Seungmin said back.

This time Seungmin really did look at Woojin. He didn’t want him to be nervous too, because that’s Seungmin’s job. Maybe it was greedy, but he wanted Woojin to be the strong one.

“I just noticed how much you were hesitant you were to respond to us. I don’t wanna make you more uncomfortable than you already are, yeah?" Woojin said.

Seungmin could almost melt at how nice Woojin was being. He felt touched, in a way that Woojin could’ve reached through a hole in Seungmin’s chest and he’d feel the same. The younger managed a smile. "I don’t think anyone’s even spoken to me in the past school year, so much as touch me. I’m not uncomfortable, just.. it’s new."

The smile that Woojin gave was doing things to Seungmin’s stomach. "I touch people a lot. If you get uncomfortable, just tell me.. I won’t take any offense, promise," Woojin declared. The elder slid closer, so every point on their respective sides were making contact. Seungmin nodded, and Woojin smiled wider, arm draping over the younger’s shoulders once more; Seungmin's tummy got fuzzy and his eyelids decided to droop under the comforting scent of pine and warmth.

The bathroom door pushed open, and Hyunjin slid the bags under the stall door before coming in. He locked the door behind him, carrying three new ice packs like prized possessions. "Nurse thinks I’m weird. Said she’s cutting me off from any more ice packs," Hyunjin declared, sitting to the side of Seungmin’s outstretched legs. He pressed one gingerly to the bruised spot on his thigh, and held one on the younger’s wrist until Seungmin moved to hold it by himself. The third one Hyunjin pressed to the right side of his jaw, and held it there himself.

“Hyunjin, everyone thinks you’re weird," Woojin quipped, and the taller just sent him a glare.

For no particular reason, Seungmin smiled. Just the playful atmosphere the two were making made his chest lighter, and then he got to sit under Woojin’s arm, being treated by Hwang Hyunjin himself? Maybe it was a dream, but Seungmin didn’t care.

Woojin seemed to take notice, because with his free hand he lightly touched Seungmin’s thigh. "Feeling better?" He asked softly, and the younger nodded.

"More than i can tell you," Seungmin murmured, letting tension go in his muscles.

A gentle brush to his brightly dyed bangs turned Seungmin’s attention to Hyunjin. He tried to turn his head, but settled for just looking at the taller when he held the ice pack firmly to his jaw, restricting any movement. "Why don’t you rest, Seungmin-ah. You look so tired," said Hyunjin. His words were almost sad, like he was his mom and worried for him.

"R-rest?" Seungmin blinked his eyes and found everything was going a little blurry and his eyelids wouldn’t open all the way without major effort that he wasn’t about to give. "We’re in a school bathroom, hyung. What.." Seungmin cut himself off with a yawn that Hyunjin smirked to.

“Mhm. Don’t worry about anything, we’ll stay here. Just close your eyes for a bit," Hyunjin suggested, as if it wasn’t a big deal. Like Seungmin wasn’t about to fall asleep with two very important strangers that helped clean him up, emotionally stabilize him, and were skipping class. Seungmin went to open his mouth again, and Hyunjin just hummed. "You’re tired, honey. Your body needs a minute to recharge."

The youngest turned to Woojin's deep chocolate eyes, who just smiled a little and nodded in encouragement. Hyunjin removed the ice pack from his jaw and kicked Seungmin’s hand off the one on his wrist.

"You guys gotta... gotta.. class," Seungmin basically whispered, and Hyunjin absentmindedly agreed, knowing Seungmin wasn’t cognizant enough to register much. Boldly, Hyunjin reached out and brushed the side of Seungmin’s hair with the back of his free hand.

"Y-yeah.." Seungmin’s voice was so small it wasn’t even a whisper.

Hyunjin lightly chuckled at Seungmin’s losing battle with keeping his eyes open, and then smiled fondly as he fully drifted off. Woojin had started running small circles over Seungmin’s lithe waist, and it knocked him out harder than chloroform would’ve.

Awake, Hyunjin decided Seungmin always looked anxious. It was with logical reason, as the boy had mentioned multiple times that he hadn’t talked to people in a long time, but it was nice to see his face finally relax. Woojin caught Hyunjin committing a sleeping Seungmin’s face to memory as he studied the pale cheeks and gently closed eyes with a certain type of fondness.

"Jinnie," he murmured, loud enough to catch Hyunjin’s attention, but soft enough to not disturb his subject. He continued when Hyunjin had looked to him expectantly. "You like him, hm?" Woojin questioned in a knowing tone, small smile playing on his lips.

Hyunjin flicked back to Seungmin’s peaceful figure. "Yeah." He couldn’t even deny it.

Lightly, the elder chuckled. Hyunjin ignored it to shift his hand on the ice pack, so his thumb was able to hold it in place while his fingers crept around Seungmin’s hand. Woojin just watched him, and then almost groaned when Hyunjin slipped his fingers under Seungmin’s palm, right over the underside of his knuckles.

Woojin really thought Hyunjin was going to explode when Seungmin unconsciously curled his fingers to hold onto Hyunjin’s. The junior's face turned beet red, and he could not tear his eyes from Seungmin’s hand fisted around his own.

From the side, Woojin just breathed out hard, something close to a snort. "Hwang Hyunjin, if you squeal I swear to god I’ll-“

“Shh, you’ll wake him up," Hyunjin cut Woojin off, still not even looking at the elder.

“Jesus Christ. You’re deep-“

Hyunjin finally tore his eyes from Seungmin’s hand to stare into Woojin’s soul. "Kim motherfucking Woojin, shut the hell up," he hissed though clenched teeth. It took all Woojin had not to laugh.

Graciously, Woojin didn’t remark when Hyunjin pulled his phone from his back pocket and took a picture of Seungmin. He didn’t even laugh when Hyunjin’s face got impossibly redder when Seungmin shifted closer into Woojin’s body, and that was difficult. Like watching-rip vine-compilations-and-trying-not-to-laugh-at-someone-hitting-their-head-on-a-desk-repeatedly difficult.

A period passed, and Seungmin finally woke when someone had screamed inhumanly loud in the hallway during passing period. At first, Seungmin shifted a little, turning into Woojin’s side. A moment later the redhead cracked open his eyes; he blinked a bit at the bathroom lights, and when he came to, the panic in his eyes was almost worse than when Woojin had initially approached him when he was laying bloody on the floor.

Seungmin jerked with a small, alarmed sound from the back of his throat, and then tried to harshly pull himself back from under Woojin’s arm. Woojin held firm- not enough to hurt the youngest- while Hyunjin took both of his hands and placed them on Seungmin’s biceps.

"Seungmin, Minnie, hey!" He exclaimed, catching the younger’s flitting attention. "It’s okay, sweetie it’s okay." Hyunjin’s voice was softer this time as Seungmin stopped struggling so hard against Woojin’s hold, still open-mouth breathing exceptionally hard and disjointed. Woojin watched as Hyunjin began rubbing his thumbs into the juncture above the sophomore's armpits.

“That’s it, sweetheart. You’re alright. You’re here with us, Woojin and me, remember?" Hyunjin reminded in the softest tone Woojin had ever heard from him.

Something must’ve clicked in Seungmin- Hyunjin saw it in his swimming brown eyes and watched it as the younger clamped his mouth shut and gulped, finally stilling. "There we go," Hyunjin encouraged, "you’re safe."

An unfocused look drifted across Seungmin’s face, and Hyunjin almost screamed. If he was about to pass out, they would really have to get a nurse, and that would scare the youngest even more. On top of that, the nurse would find out Hyunjin and Woojin were harboring someone who’d gotten beaten up, and that probably wasn’t preferable. "Seungmin! Hey! C’mon buddy, you gotta look at me, okay?" Hyunjin called, snapping his fingers in front of Seungmin’s nose. The redhead jumped, but at least was paying attention. His heaving chest wasn’t improving.

"Sweetheart, can you say something to me? Like how you feel?" The junior asked, desperately trying to keep his panic out of his voice.

Seungmin opened his mouth to take in a few deep and fast breaths. "Th-thirsty," he croaked, voice scratchy and dry. Sympathy and empathy flooded through Hyunjin before complete disappointment in himself.

“Shit!" He cried, and the only reason Seungmin didn’t jump was because he had the absent gaze back into his eyes.

“I have water in my bag," Woojin said, and Hyunjin dove for the gray Jansport backpack, only thing keeping him from sprawling out completely on the floor being the proximity of him and the bag. Any farther away from him, Hyunjin would’ve been sprawled on his stomach like a sad, clumsy, stupid volleyball player.

Hyunjin tore into the fabric and grabbed the (thankfully) full plastic bottle. "The first thing we were taught in med class was to hydrate someone after they’ve gone through a bodily-taxing experience," Hyunjin gushed, episodically repeating the words from the textbook. "Seungmin got beat up and I forgot to give him water," he moaned, popping off the cap and taking the back of Seungmin’s head in his hand. The tone in his voice was equal to one who’d just admitted they’d murdered someone.

Woojin was fuck-all confused, but helped support Seungmin’s back anyways. The youngest just went pliant in their holds, greedily sucking down water before whining when Hyunjin pulled it away to give him a moment to breathe.

"Hyunjin, what do you mean, I don’t understand," Woojin asked, watching as Seungmin leaned up to eagerly the lip of the water bottle.

The look of pure disgust in Hyunjin’s face would’ve made you think Woojin just asked what the word “homework” meant. "You idiot! Why do you think they give people IV's when they get in the hospital?!" He exclaimed, and Woojin only opened his mouth before Hyunjin all but screeched. He was hysterical. "Because bodies need fluid! Seungmin just almost passed out because I forgot, I almost killed him!"

Thankfully, Hyunjin’s actions were drastically different than his words, because if they matched, he would’ve been spraying water across the bathroom stall. Instead, he was gentle with Seungmin, giving him breaks in between the gulps he took from the water bottle that was quickly drained. Woojin didn’t miss the way his fingers moved over the soft hair on the nape of Seungmin’s neck calmingly.

"Jinnie, I think passing out is a lot different than dying," Woojin said quietly, and Hyunjin only threw the water bottle at him.

“He needs more water! And I don’t want to hear it from someone who’s gonna study law," Hyunjin remarked, giving a glare because his hands were occupied with supporting Seungmin (who didn’t really need to be supported as much as Hyunjin was doing. Woojin assumed he’d just wanted to get hands on the younger).

Woojin rolled his eyes and retracted his arm to haul himself up. The elder held his tongue and resisted whacking Hyunjin with the full bottle.

"How do you feel, sweetheart?" Hyunjin asked, and Seungmin just groaned a little, lolling his head to the side. He at least was staying conscious, and Hyunjin considered that a win. When Woojin returned with the filled bottle, Hyunjin took it from him without acknowledging Woojin whatsoever. Woojin was going to give Hyunjin a word about respect when they were done.

At the sight of the returned water bottle, Seungmin perked up a little. "Do you want some more?" Hyunjin asked softly, hand meeting Seungmin’s unscratched cheek to thumb over the apple of it.

Seungmin nodded and tried to sit up a little further. "Okay, you’re gonna have to drink this one a little slower, okay?" Hyunjin directed, and Seungmin’s expectant expression dampened some. Without words, he’d obviously made Hyunjin feel guilty. Woojin decided to stand back and observe for a moment instead of taking away Hyunjin’s thunder.

“Sweetie, it’s just because you’ll end up hurting your stomach, and I don’t want you to hurt any more places," Hyunjin tried, and Seungmin submitted. The junior waited for him to take the water bottle from his hand in impatience, but the youngest just stared at it. Hyunjin would later deny the minuscule smile that crept across his face when he suggested he’d help give Seungmin more water and Seungmin agreed.

When he was down two full water bottles, Seungmin said his first word since he’d woken up. "Hyung, you’d be a good doctor," Seungmin murmured, and Hyunjin blushed. Hard.

“Yeah hyung," Woojin teased, voice light. Hyunjin whipped his head around at the speed of light and threatened to kick Woojin in the balls.

To this, Seungmin smiled dopily for a moment before sobering up. "What- what period is it?" He asked, voice now teetering on panicking again. Hyunjin’s blush receded and he too got serious.

“Seventh. Are you sure you don’t want to go to the nurse?"

Seungmin licked his lips and nodded adamantly. "Very," was all he quietly got out before shrinking back against the wall. Seungmin pulled his knees up to his chest, and tucked his hands between them; his eyes took back the panicked attentiveness Hyunjin observed they held before he’d fallen asleep, and the scared, cowering Seungmin was back. Hyunjin wished there was something he could do to make him feel calmer, but he understood he’d be like this with two extremely new people. Cautious. Hesitant. Sickeningly curt and apologetic.

Woojin picked this time to remove himself from his toilet seat perch and join them on the floor, taking the same side of the youngest as before Seungmin had taken a cat nap. Hyunjin took the other side, but this time he wasn’t trying to be competitive. Just looked extremely worried for the redhead.

“Can we do anything else for you?" Woojin asked, and Seungmin actually cracked a smile and chuckled humorlessly like the senior had told a joke. In a moment it was gone, and Seungmin returned to his tired look.

“No. Thank you," he said.

“The senior nodded in defeat and Hyunjin took the spot next to Seungmin. They were quiet for a bit before Seungmin dropped his head against Hyunjin’s shoulder. In return, the junior rested his head to the top of Seungmin’s fluffy red hair. Woojin heard Seungmin sigh a tiny thing.

“Min," Woojin said softly, "when do you have lunch?"

Seungmin shifted so his arms were tucked closer to his body, squished impossibly close in between his torso and his legs. "Fourth period, hyung. Why?"

Woojin sighed and pulled out his phone. "You could’ve sat with us. No matter, we have study hall fourth. You’re allowed to go to the library then, right?" The senior asked, and Seungmin affirmed. That’s where he spent all of freshman year, until he kept getting cornered in the maze of book shelves by bullies. Now he retreated to the courtyard where all the monitors could see him, a place Jackson and Mark stayed far away from. However in the halls, it was a different story.

"Come stay with us. I know the librarian, and she’ll let you eat there instead."

Seungmin lifted his head and looked at Woojin, pushing completely away from the wall and Hyunjin to look the senior in the eye. "Look, you’ve been nice, but I’d rather you not joke to me about being alone," Seungmin ground out, and Woojin’s eyes grew two sizes under the strongest tone any of them had spoken with during the whole encounter.

Woojin was completely at a loss. "Wha- Seungmin, I’m not joking," he babbled, collecting his surprise. "I’m serious, hang with us. Jackson won’t come near." Woojin almost grimaced as Seungmin did at the name.

Hyunjin almost reached out and collected Seungmin into his body when the younger's face dropped in astonishment. He wanted to hold him forever. "You’re.. serious. W-why?" Seungmin asked, tone meek and quiet again, all the fire the previously had in his voice dispersed and gone.

“I told you before you’d never have to see him again. We’re not having you beat up one more time if I can help it."

Seungmin’s lips pursed, the explanation not satisfying him. "I-I’m not some rescue case, Woojin-ssi. I don’t fit in with your group anyways," Seungmin would’ve spat, if his voice wasn’t so weak.

This time, Hyunjin cut in. "Seungmin, we don’t have a group. We are the group," he tried, motioning between himself and Woojin. It was true, in a sense; the two had known each other for years, and really stuck together within themselves more than anyone else. They did have mutual friends that they hung out with, but they really stuck together. Hyunjin was more comfortable that way, and Woojin wasn’t too much of a talkative person naturally.

The sophomore's lips turned up, but corners down; a look of disgust. "That’s a lie. You guys talk to people constantly in the courtyard." Hyunjin watched as the look of disgust turned to one of slight panic. "That’s- that sounded weird. I don’t stalk you guys, I just... there’s normally a lot of people around you, okay? I’m don’t watch you or.. something, it’s just hard to miss," Seungmin gushed, and Hyunjin really couldn’t help the smile his face broke out into. Just the way the younger tried to explain himself, and how shy he got when he tried to describe his observations.

It’s true; when you have nothing to do with yourself, you do tend to find purchase in other's lives. Something as simple as observing closely and paying attention to detail is something Hyunjin expected from Seungmin.

"Why’re you smiling at me?" The redhead asked, though his voice held no venom this time. "Are you blushing?"

Hyunjin unceremoniously clapped his hands over his reddening cheeks. "No! I don’t blush. I just don’t," he stated firmly, looking to the ground. His cheeks heated up even further under his palms, and the sting of sweat threatened his hairline.

Woojin snorted, the first real input he’d had since Hyunjin unsuccessfully tried to make things better. "Yeah, lover-boy over here at his finest," Woojin shot, and the kick the junior made hit him square on the thigh with a firm sound. Though the eldest laughed it off, Hyunjin knew it had made some kind of hard contact because Woojin popped his jaw afterwords; something he only did in annoyance.

Meanwhile, Seungmin was confused about the whole exchange. He just sat and watched tall Hyunjin crumpled in some kind of embarrassed blushing ball, and Woojin sending mixed signals. "Guys," the redhead called, and caught the attention of both.

"Sorry," Hyunjin recovered, clearing his throat a bit and sitting straighter. "Woojin’s an ass."

“Sit with us?" Woojin asked, and the playful atmosphere was snuffed. Seungmin looked to the ground for a long moment before flicking his eyes back up to the senior's, then the junior's, respectively.

"Well, you know I’ve got nothing else to do," Seungmin said with a small smile.

Hyunjin grinned again, though this time in tandem with Woojin. "That’s the spirit," Woojin remarked, and Seungmin’s own grew. "You know we actually don’t have a big group of friends that we hang out with," Woojin added, and Hyunjin was backing him, nodding along.

"Yeah. It’s just acquaintances we know from council and popular people who want homework answers. We prefer to stay together, only us," Hyunjin said, but quickly backtracked before Seungmin even had a chance to react. "I mean, you’re totally welcome, just it’s not like you have to mix with a billion other people. I don’t think you’d be comfortable with that and I- er, we really want you to hang with us. You seem cool."

It was Seungmin’s turn to have his eyes widen comically, and his cheeks might’ve surpassed Hyunjin’s in rosy hue. "I.. uh, yeah," Seungmin murmured, face still stuck in shock. When he met Woojin’s amused eyes and Hyunjin’s bashful one’s, he ducked and smiled a small thing, tilting his head just so the light highlighted his red hair and his eyelashes visibly fluttered over his pink cheeks.

Hyunjin melted, but silently this time.

The bell rang, and Woojin held out his hand to Seungmin, who’d looked up at the noise. "That’s eighth period. Come back?" He asked, and the youngest smiled sweetly before shuffling back between the two older boys. Hyunjin didn’t miss the opportunity to wrap his arm around Seungmin’s waist and pull him the tiniest bit closer, hoping it would be brushed off due to the new welcoming Seungmin was receiving. Woojin was handing Seungmin his phone, directing him to put his number in; while the youngest followed the instruction, he pressed back into Hyunjin with the same amount of force the junior had given before. Hyunjin's chest rushed with the fact that Seungmin did not miss the intent of him pressing closer.

Woojin was returned his phone, and Hyunjin pulled his out next. The senior chose not to comment that he could’ve just sent Hyunjin his contact to instead watch his friend not-so-subtly brush hands with Seungmin when handing off his phone.

They made small talk, or just sat in comfortable silence until the final bell rang. At some point, Hyunjin’s hand had drifted onto Seungmin’s that was on top of his thigh to link fingers. The junior's rested over Seungmin’s, fingers interlocked happily. Woojin pretended not to notice, and made sure to send Hyunjin a winky face over text only when Seungmin’s head wasn’t resting on either of their shoulders. Hyunjin had indirectly retaliated by warning Seungmin the eldest was moody and rude, and Woojin had silently gotten him back by the sophomore denying any accusations and gently pressing his temple to the senior's shoulder for the rest of the time.

All three boys found that they all walked home, and both had joined Seungmin in retrieving his bag from his locker; half because they were talking about video games, half because they wanted to be sure he wasn’t caught by Jackson again. Seungmin preferred to believe it was mostly because of video games.

They parted in front of the school, after most people had cleared out to the busses or carline. For not having an acclaimed set friend group, Woojin and Hyunjin sure knew a lot of people, and stopped every few feet as someone said something in greeting.

"You guys really don’t know how much you helped me. Thank you," Seungmin said, tone light but words heavy.

Hyunjin smiled wider and stood up straight from leaning on the flagpole. Woojin stood adjacent from him, watching his long time friend try and fail to flirt with Seungmin. Instead, the junior offered a hug, to which Seungmin easily buried himself in Hyunjin’s body, big grey hoodie completely swallowing the thin boy up. He stood on his tip-toes to wrap his arms around Hyunjin’s neck instead of the older's waist. Hyunjin would sure enjoy that, going off the interest he’d shown in touching Seungmin. Woojin was millimeters away from force-feeding the sophomore; his shorts were loose and hung low on his hips, and his long sleeve draped over his figure like a blanket. At least he was cute to make up for his fashion sense.

When they separated, Seungmin turned to Woojin but didn’t approach him until the senior opened his arms as an invitation. Seungmin really was next to nothing in his arms, waist having the substantial equivalence of a sheet of paper, but his burying his face in Woojin’s neck made the elder kind of soft. Like when a kitten befriends a puppy soft.

They parted ways, a large smile on each of their faces that wouldn’t wipe off for a while.

When Seungmin got home, his mother asked about why he was so happy before she asked what happened to his cheek; the latter being what she was more familiar with. But nothing could dampen Seungmin’s mood, and he proudly told her he made two new friends and had gotten the scratch from a locker door. And finally, nothing about his day at school was a lie to his mom, and Seungmin was able to retreat to his room in a rare mood: happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really gross, I know. When I transferred it the formatting got fucked up so ignore the lack of indents. I’m on iOS so I can’t be bothered to redo them. Not edited.
> 
>  
> 
> IM IN TEARS I NEVER THOUGHT ANYONE WOULD READ THIS AND NOW YALL WANT SEQUELS!!! ILL TRY MY BEST OMGGGG


End file.
